


Favorite Sight

by OasisLake76



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Do I feel sorry? Hell no, Dom/sub, I don’t make the rules okay, Is this just pure smut? Yes, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ash has an oral and daddy kink, slight subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: Raihan has a lot of sights he adores. Views he gets to see everyday or every once and awhile. Nonetheless he holds them close to his heart.Though, if Raihan was asked, his favorite sight in the world is? The one he’s looking down on right now.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 51





	Favorite Sight

Raihan has a lot of sights he adores. Views he gets to see everyday or every once and awhile. Nonetheless he holds them close to his heart. 

Though, if Raihan was asked, his  _ favorite _ sight in the world is? The one he’s looking down on  _ right now.  _

Between Raihans legs sits his wonderful boyfriend, Ash. So  _ pretty _ with his big brown eyes and already half naked and  _ wet, _ probably from washing his Pokémon not even a few minutes earlier. Hair partially dried and wild without the normal gel that soothed back his black curls. Short shorts stretching out and framing his thick thighs and wonderful ass, the perfect view down his bare back when Ash leaned in and started  _ mouthing _ at Raihans semi boner through his own shorts. 

“What’s gotten you so  _ needy?” _ Raihan asked. Perching one elbow on his chair handle as his other hand comes out to run through Ash’s semi wet hair. Scratching at Ash’s scalp and his cock jumped at the groan Ash gave when he rolled his eyes back while still keeping his hot tongue pressed against Raihans clothed dick and his lips mouthing around it. 

Ash reluctantly pulled back, taking the time to wipe his spit slicked lips on the back of his hand, before smiling one of his devilish and horny smiles. “I’m coming in to collect that promise you gave me before I left Galar two months ago.” 

Raihan narrowed his eyes as he thought. What promise did he give Ash before watching him depart for the private plane that would fly him back to Alola for the second ever Manalo conference. His confusion must have been clearly evident on his face as Ash snickered and placed his hands on Raihans knees, sliding them up slowly as he started to speak. 

“You know,” Ash drawled while still holding that damn smirk, “the one where you promised to push me down onto my knees and fuck my throat like a warm wet  _ cocksleeve _ until, and  _ only _ when, your  _ completely _ satisfied.” Batting his darken eyes again while looking between his boyfriend's crotch and face. 

If Raihan wasn’t hard then he  _ definitely _ is now. The exact memory of him promising Ash just that popped into his head, making him tighten his grip in Ash’s hair and making Ash whimper with need. “Have you been practicing?” Raihan asked. Voice dropping to his real voice, deep and rich tied in with a commanding voice that requires complete  _ obedience. _ “Have you been practicing for Daddy?” 

The name  _ ‘Daddy’ _ made Ash  _ weak. _ Shoulders sagging and any hint of toying behavior wiped in his whiskey eyes, being replaced with lust and neediness. “Yes,” he was quick to answer, scooting up more between Raihans legs but keeping his hands placed in the middle of his boyfriends thighs, like a  _ good boy, _ “been practicing for you since I got home. I can take most of that Bad Dragon toy you got me, Daddy. That big deep blue one you like seeing me take over and over again in those videos I send you.” 

Raihan’s patient was thinning and  _ fast. _ The memory of watching Ash ride that particular dildo replayed over and over again as the mental thought of Ash being able to deep throat it and practicing for Raihan was noted. Maybe Raihan can even see that later tonight when they inevitably fall into bed or another night. 

“Good boy.” He cooed. Releasing his grip on the smaller’s hair so he could cup Ash’s cheek and press his thumb against those pretty pink and plump lips. Breathing in deeply when Ash’s jaw fell open obediently and tongue moving to greet the pad of the thick thumb before flattening it and allowing Raihan to push it as far as his hand could allow. 

Ash didn’t even gag  _ once.  _ Last time he had gagged before Raihan’s pointer finger could even reach his uvula at the back of his throat. Raihans baby really has been practicing for him. 

_ “Such a good boy.” _ Raihan cooed again. With more feeling this time which Ash took it as the okay sign for him to start sinfully  _ sucking _ on the thumb in his mouth. Tongue pressing and rolling against it as his freckles cheeks hollowed. Eyes fluttered almost closed but Ash kept them pinned on Raihans face the entire time. 

Raihan was damn near  _ breathless _ at the sight. All thoughts flew out of his head besides the one repeating over and over again about how he needs to shove his now weeping cock deep into Ash’s throat now. Reluctantly, for both him and Ash, Raihan pulled his thumb out slowly. Tugging at Ash’s, now slicked with spit, bottom lip and watching as a thin trail of spit disconnects soon after letting go. Both took the moment to stare at each other. 

Raihan was definitely breathing heavily. No doubt his cock was making a very damp wet spot in his briefs. He never moved his elbow that was perched earlier and the one hand Ash was sinking on moved to grip his thigh. His eyes never left Ash and  _ Arceus; _ he was trying his best to  _ burn _ the sight into memory. 

Ash was no better. Thighs shaking like how they usually do when Raihan fucked him silly. Arched forward and showing off that perky little ass even more while his hands never left their spot on the inside of Raihans thighs, desperately clutching the end of the taller’s shorts. Ash’s own whiskey brown eyes didn’t leave Raihans face as he painted for air. Lips shining in the light coming from the window to the right of them and hair tangled and falling into his face. Raihan wanted to grab his phone and take a picture, more the. Just one, but refrained for the moment being. 

Seconds felt like minutes before Raihan reached out, with the same hand as before, and thread them through Ash’s semi knotted hair. Tipping Ash’s head back and bringing him closer to his crotch. Eyes narrowing dangerously when Ash opened his mouth more, sticking his tongue out over his bottom lip, and whined when he wasn’t pressed against Raihans closed cock but was held just a bit away. Even then Ash didn’t streak his tongue out or go against Raihans strong grip. The need to obey and to be filled was too strong then to be bratty, even when Ash started out in the beginning as such. 

“Listen here,” Raihan growled, “you will behave yourself and be a good cocksleeve for Daddy. I have a meeting in an hour and you will be silent for the entirety of it and then, and only then, if you’ve been good until I’m completely finished fucking your throat wide open I’ll give you your treat. Do I make myself clear?” 

Ash didn’t have to be told twice. Wiggling his bottom a little and pressing up into the hand in his hair instead of forward as he whined heavily. “Yes, Daddy. I’ll be so good for you. I’ll be quiet and so,  _ so _ good.” 

Raihan cursed at that. Pulling his hand out of Ash’s hair so he could lift his hips up slightly and pull down his shorts and underwear enough to pull out his rock hard cock. Head shiny with pre that was almost leaking like a faucet. It bobbed a bit as Raihan tucked the bands behind his balls and he definitely didn’t unsee the way Ash’s eyes widened, hips wiggling as he spread his legs a bit more, and licked his lips. 

Leaning back into the chair and once more reaching out for Ash, who willingly leaned forward just a tad to meet his hand while his eyes kept switching from his face and dick, Raihan smirk widened. “Open your mouth and stick out your tongue.” He commanded and watched as Ash did just that. 

It felt like heaven sliding the tip into Ash’s mouth. His boyfriend automatically closed his lips and sucked. Tongue rubbing up against the head and eyes fluttering shut at the taste. It took what little patience Raihan had to just not buck into Ash’s hot mouth. To pull his head closer and start fucking Ash’s throat wide open. What he did do though was start rolling his hips gently, inching more and more of his cock deeper into that wet mouth. 

“Fuck.” Raihan growled. The deepest yet and that had Ash moaning around half of his cock, making Raihan hiss and his thighs stiffen. “Doing so good for Daddy, baby boy. Taking me so deep. Can’t wait till I have you deep throating me for an hour, letting me rut against your pretty face and being the perfect little cock warmer.” 

Tears pricked the side of Ash’s eyes. Raihan almost stopped at that and pulled out to see if Ash was alright if it weren’t for his knuckles turning white and his jaw opening up even more, tongue going still and Raihan sweared he could actually feel going lax. 

Somewhere at the back of Raihans mind was pressing him to find his phone on his desk and take pictures, maybe even a video or two of him praising his amazing baby, but it was too distant for Raihan to really put more effort into. The feeling of Ash’s tight wet throat filled his mind and senses as he slid deeper and deeper. 

Ash’s nose was now pressed up against his pubic hairs. Cock deep in his throat and tears now openly spilling down his hollowed cheeks. Body shaking with tension and pleasure. Eyes half lidded but he didn’t dare take them off his Daddy, he wants to be so good for him. 

It took a few minutes just for Raihan to gently start rocking his hips back and forth, dragging his cock in and out of Ash’s mouth, cursing under his breath at how good Ash’s tongue feels pressing up against and curling over his leaking head. With every passing second Raihan got harder and harder with his thrusts and grip of Ash’s hair. It wasn’t long before he was thrusting roughly into Ash’s mouth, hilt to just the tip of his cock before going back to the hilt. 

Ash was quaking. If it weren’t for the cockring he had secretly slid on before sauntering into Raihans home office he would have definitely cummed in his pants and hard. He tried his damn best not to pull his legs together and shift back and forth. Ash’s poor dick was already red and sensitive against the short shorts and silk panties he was wearing, a surprise Ash was going to give Raihan but he still didn’t know if the taller was on a video call or not. 

The heavy weight against his tongue felt so good and Raihans cock sliding in and out of his throat was down right amazing. Ash loved his boyfriends cum on a good day but his pre tasted downright sinful when Ash could roll his tongue over Raihans thick head. So far so good, Ash hasn’t gagged  _ once _ this entire time and that’s a win on its own since the Bad Dragon toy is  _ smaller than Raihan. _

The knot in Raihans gut grew and tightened as he slowly inched towards his edge. He tugged Ash’s head closer up to his hilt and just held him there. Rocking in small tight circles and arching over Ash, sliding his other hand on the other side of Ash’s head to hold him tight. 

The tiniest whimper Ash ever made was the thing that pushed Raihan over his edge. The first few spurts of hot cum filled Ash’s throat before Raihan pulled him almost clear off, the tip  _ just _ resting between his lips which allowed Ash to easily swallow the large amount of cum coming out of Raihan without choking too badly.

It was a solid two minutes before Raihan felt himself stop twitching, still hard but not as hard as before, as he completely pulled out of Ash’s warm mouth. What Raihan wasn’t expecting was for Ash, still teary eyed and quaking like a leaf, to open his mouth and show Raihan a bit of his load still stuck on his tongue. Slowly moving down his tongue as Ash stuck it out a little. The thought of taking pictures forced itself to the forefront of Raihans mind and he nearly scrambled for his phone on his desk. 

Ash stayed as still as he could as Raihan took picture after picture. Large hands shaking, not as much as Ash’s whole body, as he shifted around. Ash’s eyes lazily tracked Raihans hand movements while his mind was floating, that good kind of floating where it’s all warm and feels like he’s wrapped up in his warm weighted blanket that’s on the bed in their room and not the and not the bad kind where it’s filled with pain. It wasn’t until Raihan set down his phone and reached for Ash. He allowed himself to lean into the warm sweaty palm that cupped the side of his face, rubbing at his lips before those long callused fingers gently gripped the bottom of his chin and closed it. 

He shakily swallowed the last bit of Raihans load. Savoring the musky scent and kinda sour flavor of his cum. Ash continued to lean, a bit more heavily now that Raihans fingers weren’t on his chin, into his boyfriends hand. Allowing his heart to calm down and breathing to get back under control. 

“Baby.” Raihan called. Gaining Ash’s attention slowly but surely. “How do you feel?” 

_ “Floaty.”  _ Was Ash’s weak response. Eyes fluttering as he just can’t quite look all the way up to Raihan anymore. “Like the goo’ kind of floaty, the one where everthin’ is warm an’ good.” 

Raihan chuckled, rubbing his thumb gently under one of Ash’s eyes. “Subspace, sweetheart. You’re in your subspace.” 

Ash grunted and scrunched his nose up slightly. He never actually liked the word subspace, preferring to call it floating instead, but words are words and everyone has a preference. “Was I good?” Ash asked instead. Closing his eyes just for a moment. Rubbing the top of his tongue against the roof of his mouth idly. 

“You were  _ such _ a good boy.” Raihan confirmed. Smiling a bit bigger when Ash did a little wiggle, out of happiness or just to shift his legs about he doesn’t know because Ash wiggled a lot, and hummed. 

“You’re still hard.” Ash commented. Lazily eyeing Raihans still hard cock resting against the top of his shorts, slick with his spit and gleaming a bit in the light. He subconsciously licked his lips slightly, catching the taste of Raihans cum again and humming barely once more. 

“When have I _ever_ gone soft after _one_ _round?”_ Raihan asked through a chuckle. Laughing a bit louder when Ash stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. “Are you done for the day?” this time his question was serious. He never liked causing Ash any actual harm that could have serious lasting damage, promises no matter _what_ degree set aside, Ash’s safety was a _high priority._ “Does anything hurt or feel out of place?” 

Ash took a moment, still with his bottom lip jutting out and Raihan curbed the urge to reach at it and tug at it gently, leaning against the taller’s right leg and closed his eyes. It took a minute before Ash responded, “my throat feels a bit sore, which I kinda expected, but other than that I feel good.” 

“Can we go a few more rounds?” Even with Raihan really wanting to sink back in to the hilt and keep Asb there forever, concent is fucking key in these kinds of scenes. 

“Yes, please?” Ash perked up. Opening his eyes and giving Raihan puppy eyes as he pulled his head away from Raihans thigh. “I like my mouth being used as Daddy’s personal warm wet fleshlight.” 

Raihan groaned. He wasn’t expecting Ash to bounce back  _ that _ quickly, though he should have expected that because Ash loved to dirty talk just as much as he does. This time he didn’t stop the urge and he captured the bottom of Ash’s lip between his pointer and thumb. Dragging it down and watching with satisfaction as Ash’s shoulder slumped down again and his mouth opened automatically like before, tongue sticking out shifting his legs to get more comfortable. “Then be a good boy for Daddy and open up wide, I’m not going to be done with you for a long while.” 

Raihan faintly wonders if he could skip the next meeting but all thoughts were completely thrown out when Ash took him to the  _ hilt _ this time  _ without stopping. _

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be working on Sunglasses? Yes   
> Do I need to stop avoiding my other fics? Also yes   
> Is Ash a straight bottom bitch IMO? Fucking hell yes and I won’t ever change that


End file.
